30 jadów do celu
by euphoria814
Summary: AU, w którym Stiles nie jest fanem Metsów
1. Chapter 1

**Tytuł: Trzydzieści jardów do celu**  
 **Autor: euphoria**  
 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***  
 **Fandom: Teen Wolf**  
 **Pairing: Stiles/Derek**  
 **Rating: +18**  
 **Info: AU baseballowe , Stiles nie cierpi Metsów, co jest dziwne, bo mieszka w Nowym Jorku, tata Stilinski jest fanboyem, (wybaczcie musiałam napisać tego ficka)**

* * *

Stiles wpadł do baru i niemal od razu machnął do barmana, który wskazał mu tabliczkę z napisem Osobom nieletnim alkoholu nie podajemy.

\- Nie zamierzam pić – ogłosił może trochę za głośno, bo kilka osób spojrzała na niego rozbawiona. – Chcę sok, orzeszki i kanał sportowy – dodał i teraz na pewno usłyszał chichot. – Spotkanie Bravers-Mets[1], dobry człowieku – ciągnął dalej niezrażony.

Barman spojrzał na niego odrobinę zaskoczony i zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, Stiles ponownie wtrącił.

\- Wiem, że było trzy dni temu, ale sesja! – krzyknął w emfazie. – Nie znam wyniku, nie chcę znać wyniku, chcę tylko zobaczyć mecz – dodał.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się ze zrozumieniem i w końcu włączył telewizor. W prawym górnym rogu widniała informacja, że to powtórka, ale Stilesa naprawdę to nie obchodziło. Jedyne co mogło go w tej chwili uspokoić to zielony kolor boiska i dobrze znany dźwięk dopingu z trybun.

Bynajmniej nie zamierzał się w tej chwili niczym przejmować.

\- Fan Metsów? – spytał nagle mężczyzna zajmujący miejsce koło niego.

Naciągnięta nisko czapka uniemożliwiała dokładne przyjrzenie się, ale nikt kto miał takie kości policzkowe nie mógł być brzydki.

\- Bynajmniej – odparł Stiles nawet nie kryjąc obrzydzenia. – Atlanta Bravers do boju! – krzyknął kompletnie ignorując nieprzyjazne spojrzenia.

Nieznajomy zaśmiał się dźwięcznie posyłając przyjemne dreszcze w dół ciała Stilesa. Kończył chyba pierwsze piwo, bo nie czuć było od niego specyficznego zapachu.

\- Nigdy nie pojmę tej rywalizacji – westchnął nagle mężczyzna.

\- Bo nie ma żadnej rywalizacji. Metsi nie stanowią dla Bravers żadnej konkurencji, co zresztą pokazuje ten sezon – odparł butnie Stiles, wcale a to wcale nie zauważając, że uśmiech mężczyzny jest po prostu olśniewający.

\- Nie oglądałeś jeszcze meczu – przypomniał mu nieznajomy.

\- Nie spoileruj. Jestem przekonany, że Wrigh[2] nie wycisnął nic ponad to co da się wycisnąć z tych nowojorskich skórkowańców, a to o wiele za mało jak na Braversów – ciągnął dalej Stiles.

Tim Teufel[3] krzyczał coś do stojącego na trzeciej bazie Davisa, ale było już za późno. Stiles wyrzucił w górę ramiona, skandując jak szalony wraz z tłumem.

\- Ci nowojorscy skórkowańcy przynajmniej nie zmieniali trzydzieści razy nazwy – odezwał się nagle mężczyzna.

\- Dziewięć i tylko z powodu zmiany właściciela. Zresztą mamy historię bogatszą o osiemdziesiąt lat – bronił się Stiles, zerkając na rozgrywkę.

Barman postawił w końcu przed nim zamówiony sok, chociaż ewidentnie nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. Ludzie wokół zwracali na niego za bardzo uwagę, więc przysiągł sobie w duchu, że będzie się zachowywał ciszej. Przynajmniej dopóki Maddux nie zacznie rzucać. Wtedy nic i nikt nie mógł go powstrzymać.

\- Nie powinieneś tu w ogóle siedzieć, dzieciaku – przypomniał mu barman.

\- To tylko mecz – jęknął Stiles.

\- Jest ze mną – wtrącił w tej samej chwili nieznajomy.

Stiles zerknął na mężczyznę podejrzliwie, a potem na swój sok.

\- O Chryste, myślisz, że dosypałem ci coś? – spytał mężczyzna retorycznie. – Uwierz mi, ale gdybym chciał mieć dzisiaj kogoś w łóżku, pstryknąłbym palcami – dodał całkiem poważnie.

I chociaż Stiles miał ochotę powiedzieć, że facet jest trochę zbyt pewny siebie, musiał przyznać mu w duchu rację. Takich kości policzkowych nie spotyka się codziennie. Zresztą nie tylko one robiły wrażenie. Mężczyzna wyglądał na wysportowanego i raczej nie grał w golfa. Szara koszulka opinała przyjemnie szerokie barki uwydatniając tylko ich kształt.

\- Zawsze staram się o sobie dobrze myśleć – odparł Stiles i naprawdę miało to zabrzmieć jak żart, ale najwyraźniej mu nie wyszło, bo mężczyzna obrócił się do niego niemal natychmiast.

\- Nie o to mi chodziło. Jesteś… - urwał nagle. – Nie jesteś kimś kogo człowiek spodziewa się w nowojorskim barze. W Atlancie nie było żadnej uczelni, która cię interesowała? – spytał zmieniając temat.

I chyba dobrze, bo Wright wybił piłkę poza boisko, co oznaczało tylko kłopoty. Metsi za jednym zamachem zdobyli trzy punkty i Stiles miał ochotę jęknąć, ale powstrzymał się.

\- Dlaczego miałbym studiować w Atlancie? Jestem z Nowego Jorku – odparł ewidentnie zaskakując mężczyznę.

\- I nie kibicujesz drużynie domowej?! – spytał z niedowierzaniem facet.

Stiles wzruszył ramionami.

\- Myślisz, że zauważyli? – spytał nachylając się w stronę mężczyzny tak, jakby chciał zdradzić mu sekret.

Sądził, że nieznajomy doda coś jeszcze. Może zrobi mu wykład na temat lojalności względem miasta albo coś w tym stylu, ale mężczyzna roześmiał się szczerze rozbawiony.

\- Jesteś… Jesteś niesamowity – odparł nieznajomy, biorąc kolejny łyk piwa.

\- Jestem Stiles – przedstawił się korzystając z szansy i zobaczył jak mężczyzna ewidentnie się waha. – Nie musisz… - zaczął.

\- Jestem Di. Dla przyjaciół – dodał mężczyzna wyciągając w jego stronę sporą dłoń.

Stiles uścisnął ją bez zbytniej zwłoki i uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Fan Metsów? – spytał tak jak Di wcześniej.

\- W zasadzie nie przepadam za baseballem – wzruszył ramionami mężczyzna.

\- To herezja, ale wiem, że kłamiesz. Za dużo o tym wiesz – stwierdził Stiles bez żenady.

Di nie zaprzeczył, ale wydawał się przyjemnie zaskoczony. Jakby Stiles faktycznie zadziwiał go bardziej i bardziej z każdą minutą.

\- Powiedzmy, że znam się na Metsach – zaczął z ociąganiem mężczyzna. – Nie bardzo lubię jednak o tym mówić, bo to część mojej pracy, a teraz mam wolne – stwierdził. – Zresztą trudno się rozmawia z kimś kto jest tak wrogo nastawiony – dodał z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Hej! Jestem obiektywny! Umiem też powiedzieć wiele dobrego o Metsach – oburzył się Stiles.

\- Naprawdę? – zdziwił się nieszczerze Di.

\- Mają świetne tyłki – wypalił chłopak.

Mężczyzna roześmiał się znowu, zakrywając ręką usta i Stiles naprawdę miał ochotę ściągnąć mu tę czapkę. I zabrać dłoń, żeby ponownie zobaczyć ten cudowny uśmiech. Di miał trochę zabawne zęby. Równe, białe i prawie, że królicze.

\- I to jest twoje 'wiele dobrego o Metsach'? – spytał mężczyzna rozbawiony.

\- Jest ich tam dwudziestu pięciu. To wiele naprawdę świetnych pośladków – zaznaczył Stiles siląc się na powagę.

Di przez chwilę sączył w ciszy piwo, zerkając od czasu do czasu na ekran, chociaż ewidentnie oglądał już rozgrywki. Na boisko wszedł akurat Derek Hale i zamachnął się kilka razy kijem, rozgrzewając mięśnie. Tłum skandował jego imię, chociaż gracz wydawał się w pełni skupiony na swoim zadaniu.

\- No dobra. Znaj moją dobrą wolę – zaczął Stiles. – Derek Hale na ten przykład ma nie tylko świetny tyłek – zażartował.

Mężczyzn spiął się koło niego, jakby oczekiwał jakiegoś haczyka, ale Stiles tym razem nie miał żadnego.

\- Myślę, że podjął ogromne pieprzone ryzyko ujawniając swoją orientację. Jeśli faktycznie jest coś dobrego w Metsach to właśnie Derek Hale – powiedział całkiem poważnie Stilinski.

Mężczyzna spoglądał przez chwilę na niego najwyraźniej oszołomiony, ale po chwili się opanował i uśmiechnął krzywo.

\- Ale wciąż nic na temat gry – droczył się Di.

\- Kogo na Boga obchodzi jak grają Metsi?! – spytał Stiles z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Ciebie na pewno powinno, bo twoja drużyna właśnie przegrywa – zauważył całkiem poważnie mężczyzna.

Faktycznie Braversom nie szło najlepiej, ale ewidentnie nie była to wina zaangażowania drużyny. Cholerny Derek Hale naprawdę szybko biegał, więc zaliczył kolejny pełny punkt dla Metsów. Stiles jednak nie był zawistny. Potrafił docenić dobrą grę.

\- Ma krzywe nogi. Z całej drużyny on ma najgorsze nogi – mruknął.

Di roześmiał się.

\- Bardzo profesjonalna opinia – stwierdził mężczyzna podnosząc piwo do ust, po czym zamarł, gdy spojrzał przypadkowo na zegar wiszący nad barem. – Cholera – warknął, wyciągając gotówkę z portfela. – Jestem cholernie spóźniony – dodał, jakby to nie było dostatecznie czytelne.

Di zsunął się ze swojego krzesła, zabierając przy okazji kurtkę, a potem zamarł w pół ruchu, zerkając niepewnie na Stilesa, który obserwował go cierpliwie.

\- Słuchaj – zaczął, ale urwał najwyraźniej zastanawiając się nad czymś głębiej. – Normalnie tego nie robię, ale zostawię ci mój numer i, jeśli będziesz chciał… - urwał sugestywnie, wypisując na podkładce barowej szereg cyfr.

\- Pogadać o baseballu? – spytał Stiles nie mogąc się powstrzymać i Di uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Porozmawiać o baseballu – podchwycił mężczyzna. – Zadzwoń. Może się zdarzyć, że akurat będę przelotem w mieście – dodał po czym zerknął na ekran telewizora. – Hale zaliczy każdą bazę w tym spotkaniu – rzucił uśmiechając się wrednie.

\- Hej! – zaprotestował Stiles, ale mężczyzna już wychodził.

[1] pomiędzy tymi dwiema drużynami jest spora wrogość, każde ich spotkanie jest oglądane z dość dużą dozą emocji  
[2] obecny kapitan Metsów  
[3] trener trzeciej bazy (NY Mets)


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles czuł się dziwnie wychodząc z baru z podkładką od piwa, którego nawet nie wypił. Barman zapewne wykopałby go, gdyby tylko wspomniał o alkoholu. Przepisy w Stanach były irytujące. Nie, żeby ruszył się gdziekolwiek indziej, ale Scott był we Francji u rodziny Allison dwa lata wcześniej i opisał Europę jako raj dla osiemnastolatków. Tamto wspomnienie nadal było w nim żywe.

Obracał podkładkę w dłoniach, ponieważ normalnie tego nie robił, ale dupek podał mu niemal wynik meczu, a to powinno się spotkać z jakiś komentarzem. I facet był po prostu przystojny, co nie sposób było przegapić. Stiles nie był przyzwyczajony do tego, aby go podrywano, a miał wrażenie, że w barze flirtowali w jakiś baseballowy sposób, którego na razie nie potrafił zrozumieć, ale D. najwyraźniej nie miał nic przeciwko sarkazmowi i nieodpowiednim uwagom na temat sportu, którym obaj się interesowali.

Jego ojciec nie pozwalał mu mówić w ten sposób o Metsach.

Wyciągnął komórkę i spojrzał na podkładkę, starając się wyczytać cyfry spośród wzorków, które widniały na tekturze. Zamarł kiedy dotarł do podpisu.

 **Derek Andrew Hale**

To było jak olśnienie. Jakby mała żaróweczka zaświeciła się nad jego głową. Oczywiście ten zarost, kości policzkowe. Zapewne nie poznał Dereka, ponieważ nie patrzył na jego tyłek. Nie ukrywał, że ta część zawodników Metsów interesowała go najbardziej i nawet mgliście przypominał sobie, że powiedział to Derekowi Hale prosto w twarz. I może dlatego facet się tak śmiał.

Nie wiedział nawet czy jest bardziej przerażony czy zażenowany. Derek mógł powiedzieć mu od razu jak się nazywa, ale pewnie przebywał w barze incognito, skoro naciągnął czapeczkę na twarz tak mocno, jakby był poszukiwanym zbiegiem. Pewnie nie łatwo byłoby mu wypić piwo w nowojorskim barze tuż po meczu, który wygrali tak genialnie. Stiles potrafił przyznać kiedy widział dobrą grę, chociaż zżymało go, że to określenie pasowało do Metsów. TYM RAZEM. Nadal wierzył w swoją drużynę i nie zamierzał przestać.

Podkładka w jego dłoniach była niczym bomba zegarowa. Nie miał pojęcia co powinien z nią zrobić. Nie wiedział nawet dlaczego Derek dał mu swój numer. Nie musiał. Stiles go nawet nie rozpoznał, a Hale niespecjalnie go naprowadził. Nie zadawał też pytań o samego siebie, więc Stiles czuł się tylko częściowo upokorzony uwagami, których pewnie nie powinien mówić przy obcym. I zapewne nikt normalnie nie wyrażał się w ten sposób o zawodnikach, ale on nigdy nie miał hamulców i może ten jeden raz tego faktycznie nie żałował.

Miał numer Dereka pieprzonego Hale'a i pustkę w głowie.

ooo

Scott wpatrywał się w niego zaniepokojony.

Na jego łóżku leżał przygotowany zestaw ratunkowy. Jego ulubione żelki, paczka prażynek i tygodniowa dawka kofeiny w jednej niewielkiej filiżance. Był pewien, że Scott kupił mu również pudełko lodów, żeby mogli opłakać odpowiednio mecz. Znał wynik o wiele wcześniej, ale jak przystało na najlepszego przyjaciela pod słońcem, nie pisnął nawet słówka, pozwalając mu łudzić się do ostatnich chwil. To Derek pieprzony Hale zepsuł mu pobyt w barze. I teraz nie wiedział nawet, co powinien zrobić.

\- Powiedziałem Derekowi Hale, że ma świetny tyłek i krzywe nogi – wyznał w końcu nie tykając żelków.

Scott uniósł brew i skrzywił się lekko.

\- Co? – spytał McCall.

\- No właśnie! – jęknął. – Dlaczego zawsze mnie spotykają takie rzeczy? – spytał spoglądając w sufit swojego akademika.

Nie dostrzegł Boga, ale to pewnie przez te trzy piętra nad ich głowami. Zaczynał być nawet wierzący, kiedy przypominał sobie tę żenującą rozmowę, która wywiązała się w barze. Gdyby był chociaż trochę mniej zainteresowany meczem, może przyjrzałby się facetowi i teraz nie czułby się jak idiota. Chociaż z drugiej strony zawiesił się na jego wyglądzie więcej niż raz, ale nie można było winić za to jego dwudziestoletniego libido. Derek był cholernie seksowny.

Scott wpatrywał się w niego tak, jakby nie nadążał.

\- Spotkałeś Dereka Hale? – spytał w końcu jego przyjaciel.

\- Tak! – Stiles niemal krzyknął zdesperowany. – Przecież przed chwilą powiedziałem – jęknął. – I powiedziałem mu, że ma świetny tyłek i krzywe nogi.

Scott otwarcie wgapiał się w niego, jakby nie do końca miał kontakt z tą rzeczywistością i może to oznaczało, że znajdowali się w całkiem różnych wymiarach. Stiles prawie miał nadzieję, że kiedy wróci do swojego, tam będzie miał kolejną szansę, żeby nie zrobić z siebie idioty.

\- Jak? – spytał Scott. – Znaczy to była pierwsza myśl, kiedy spojrzałeś mu w oczy? – jęknął McCall, chyba nareszcie pojmując jego cierpienie. – Jak mogłeś powiedzieć mu, że ma świetny tyłek i krzywe nogi? Jak ci to w ogóle wpadło do głowy? Znaczy popatrzyłeś mu w oczy i co… - urwał Scott, chowając twarz w dłonie.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że to on – przyznał Stiles.

\- Jak mogłeś nie wiedzieć?! – jęknął Scott, tym razem przerażony, jakby Stiles próbował udowodnić mu, że Allison to facet. – To Derek Hale!

\- Wiem, ale Derek Hale to nie Jim Johnson[1]! – krzyknął, ponieważ skoro się na siebie wydzierali on też miał wiele do wykrzyczenia.

\- Ale to Derek Hale!

\- Wiem! Ale miał czapeczkę z daszkiem – próbował się bronić.

\- W odróżnieniu od czapeczki z daszkiem, którą przeważnie miał na meczu? – spytał Scott.

I faktycznie może miał trochę rację. W telewizji jednak nie widać było, że Derek jest, aż tak spektakularnie przystojny. Poza tym Stiles był wtedy przeważnie zajęty psioczeniem i starał przyklejać gumy do żucia do ekranu w akcie protestu. Mógł to przegapić.

\- Nie miał stroju klubowego – próbował się bronić.

Scott przewrócił oczami.

\- Ponieważ wszyscy wiedzą, że Metsi po meczu przebierają się w czyste stroje klubowe albo nie… Mają je naszyte na skórze – jęknął Scott. – Dwa tygodnie temu byłeś zirytowany, że w filmie nie rozpoznali Supermana, bo to taka różnica, kiedy facet jest w okularach, a kiedy je ściąga – westchnął McCall. – Stary, ty nie rozpoznałeś SUPERMANA! – powiedział taki tonem, że poziom tragedii zaczął ściągać do ich pokoju kolejnych współstudentów. – Wziąłeś chociaż jego autograf.

Stiles spojrzał na podkładkę do piwa nagle z pewną dumą.

\- Mam jego numer telefonu – powiedział radośnie.

Scott spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Poważnie? Jak? – spytał tylko McCall, a potem zakrył twarz dłońmi. – Nie chcę nawet wiedzieć.

ooo

Problem był w tym, że on nawet nie wiedział o Dereku Hale za wiele. Facet ogłosił pewnego dnia, że jest gejem przyciągając jego uwagę, bo niewielu sportowców odważyło się na ten krok. Drużyna go wsparła i to była druga rzecz, która była dobra w Metsach. Gdyby jednak Derek Hale od nich odszedł, nie mieliby nic. Przynajmniej w oczach Stilesa.

Nie był małostkowy. Po prostu nie cierpiał ich za szereg rzeczy. Na przykład wygrane przeciwko jego drużynie.

Nie czuł się zbyt komfortowo z numerem telefonu do faceta, którego chyba obrażał przez kilka minut. Nie był pewien, bo był zbyt skupiony na meczu. Derek rzucił kilka uwag o baseballu i pewnie powinno zwrócić to jego uwagę, ale zbyt wiele go wtedy rozpraszało. I Scott mógł go winić, ale przecież dostał numer, o który nawet nie prosił, ponieważ wiedział w jakiej lidze był, nawet bez świadomości, że siedzi koło jednego z najlepszych miotaczy w kraju. Wystarczyło, że facet był odurzająco wręcz przystojny.

Sen nie chciał nadejść, więc westchnął, dostrzegając, że nie jest jedynym, który ma problemy z zaśnięciem. Scott przewracał się z boku na bok.

\- Zadzwoń do niego – rzucił McCall.

\- Nie lubię Metsów – odparł.

\- I pewnie o tym go już poinformowałeś. Może uznał to za twoją zaletę – prychnął Scott.

\- Pewnie jedyną – jęknął.

\- I dlatego zostawił ci swój numer, bo zawsze umawia się ludźmi, którzy mówią mu, że ma krzywe nogi – rzucił McCall.

\- Nienawidzę cię – oznajmił przyjacielowi i Scott nawet nie próbował zadać kłamu jego słowom. – Dobra – zdecydował w końcu wstając.

\- Gdzie idziesz? – spytał Scott.

\- Gdzieś z dala od ciebie, żebyś nie usłyszał jak robię z siebie idiotę – poinformował McCalla.

Korytarz nie był najspokojniejszym miejscem, ale nikt nie zwracał na niego zbytniej uwagi. Był dostatecznie dziwny, żeby ludzie trzymali się od niego na odpowiednią odległość. Numer zapisał w swojej komórce już wcześniej i wziął głęboki wdech, kiedy go wybierał ponownie. Próbował trzy razy wcześniej, ale miał zbyt wielkiego cykora. W końcu jednak Derek Hale nie był Jimem Johnsonem, więc przecież nie miał czym się przejmować. Gorzej byłoby, gdyby upokorzył się przed swoim idolem.

Zamarł, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że jest już za późno, żeby się rozłączyć. Spodziewał się dźwięku sygnału, ale zamiast tego głos w słuchawce poinformował go trochę bezosobowo, że wybrany numer jest niedostępny lub wyłączony. I trochę wściekł się, że denerwował się kilka godzin wcześniej, tylko po to, żeby zdać sobie sprawę, że to był lekki żarcik z niego.

Jeśli ten cały D. chciał poinformować go, że zaiste był Derekiem Hale, miał na to wiele innych metod. Stiles czułby się upokorzony tak czy siak.

_  
[1] Jim Johnson – miotacz z Atlanta Bravers


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles obudził się tak wcześnie rano, że prawie sądził, że to jeszcze noc. Jego komórka wibrowała tuż obok jego ucha, na nocnej szafce, trącając sobą w szklankę. Pewnie nie powinien był zostawiać nic do picia na noc albo chociaż wyłączyć telefon.

Odebrał bez otwierania oczu i wydał z siebie długi jęk.

\- Obyś był w pierdlu, McCall. I na pewno cię z niego nie wyciągnę – warknął do słuchawki, w której zaległa podejrzana cisza.

Wydał z siebie kolejny niezadowolony pomruk, bo Scott chyba chciał się z nim bawić w ciuciubabkę. Albo zdał sobie sprawę, że budzenie go o tej porze było równe z podpisaniem na siebie wyroku śmierci. Właśnie miał o tym poinformować tego dupka, gdy w słuchawce usłyszał głośne chrząknięcie.

\- Stiles? – spytał ktoś.

Podniósł się na łóżku i zamarł, kiedy po drugiej stronie pokoju dostrzegł znajomy kształt przyjaciela. Scott spał w najlepsze. Zerknął niepewnie na wyświetlacz i wciągnął powietrze głęboko do płuc trochę hiperwentylując.

\- Derek? – zaryzykował.

Śmiech, który rozległ się po drugiej stronie wydawał się pełen ulgi.

\- Tak – przyznał Hale. – Derek. Cieszę się, że nie pomyliłem numeru. To znaczy nie byłem pewien czy zadzwonisz, a kiedy wysiadłem z samolotu zdałem sobie sprawę, że miałem wyłączoną komórkę.

Stiles starał się być dzielny, ale była czwarta nad ranem, a on nawet za dnia nie gadał z sensem. Najchętniej obudziłby McCalla, żeby ten pisał mu tabliczki z kolejnymi zdaniami, ale Scott o tej porze też nie nadawał się do niczego. Nie, żeby McCall kiedykolwiek myślał prędko i składnie. To on był mózgiem ich paczki, co pewnie wiele o nich mówiło.

W słuchawce zaległa cisza i zdał sobie sprawę, że Derek przestał mówić.

\- Gdzie jesteś? – spytał, chcąc pokryć jakoś swoje zdenerwowanie.

\- W Atlancie – odparł Derek.

\- Poważnie? – zdziwił się. – Co robisz w Atlancie? Przecież nie macie spotkania rewanżowego jeszcze przez następne trzy tygodnie – rzucił.

Derek zaśmiał się miękko.

\- Mówiłeś, że nie jesteś fanem, a nagle wiesz gdzie Metsi grają za trzy tygodnie? – spytał mężczyzna.

\- Tylko dlatego, że gracie z nami – prychnął. – Nie dobieraj sobie do głowy – dodał na wszelki wypadek.

Ten śmiech brzmiał naprawdę miło.

\- To co robisz w Atlancie? Psujesz naszą murawę? To jest nielegalne. Podobnie jak drapiący proszek w bokserkach – rzucił.

Zaczynał uzależniać się od tego śmiechu. Albo wariował, ponieważ była czwarta nad ranem, a on obudził się nie pierwszy raz. Jeśli spał dzisiaj trzy godziny, to było maks.

Scott oczywiście nie drgnął nawet podczas prowadzonej rozmowy. Miał ochotę rzucić w McCalla poduszką tylko po to, aby cierpiał z nim solidarnie następnego dnia. Poza tym Scott zdobywał zawsze tę świetną kawę w kafeterii, korzystając ze swojego wrodzonego uroku oraz Allison, która pracowała tam w czasie wolnym.

\- Mam wykłady – wyjaśnił Derek.

I Stiles słyszał o tym, że sportowcy prowadzili podobne zajęcia, ale jakoś nigdy nie przyszło mu do głowy, aby śledzić karierę kogokolwiek z Metsów.

\- Wybaczam ci – stwierdził.

\- Miło to słyszeć – odparł Derek. – Ale chodzi o ten wygrany mecz? – upewnił się.

\- Nie, tego ci nie wybaczę – prychnął Stiles. – Na głowę upadłeś?

\- Nie, ale nieźle biegam na tych krzywych nogach – stwierdził Derek.

\- O mój Boże – jęknął Stiles, ale oczywiście niebo nie otworzyło się, aby go pochłonąć.

Nie potrzebował lustra, żeby wiedzieć, że się czerwieni. Na swoje nieszczęście do końca się również wybudził. I to było równie nagłe co niemiłe.

Nie był pewien jak długo milczał, ale Derek odchrząknął po drugiej strony słuchawki.

\- Tylko żartowałem – powiedział Hale, jakby czuł się cholernie winny tego, że nagle wszystko stało się takie krępujące. – Schrzaniłem to, prawda? - spytał niepewnie Hale.

I na pewno nie tego spodziewał się Stiles.

\- Uhm? Znaczy to raczej ja pewnie nie powinienem tak o tobie mówić – rzucił niepewnie. – Trochę mi głupio.

\- Pewnie nie powiedziałbyś tego mi prosto w twarz, gdybyś wiedział, że to ja – odparł Derek, jakby szukał dla niego wymówki.

\- Raczej bym ci to powiedział i tak – przyznał szczerze.

Derek znowu zaśmiał się miękko. I to na pewno nie było sprawiedliwe, że posiadacz takiego tyłka i kości policzkowych, za które można byłoby zabić, nie rżał jak koń. Jakaś równowaga powinna panować we wszechświecie.

\- Jesteś zabawny – stwierdził Derek.

\- Jesteś Metsem – odparł, bo tylko to przyszło mu do głowy.

\- Czy to problem? – spytał Derek całkiem szczerze.

I Stiles przypomniał sobie jak Hale jeszcze kilka godzin wcześniej powiedział mu, że gdyby chciał się z kimś przespać, wystarczyłoby, aby pstryknął palcami. Racjonalna część niego wiedziała, że Derek miał rację. W Nowym Jorku Metsi byli wielbieni i adorowani. Ich twarze wystawały na każdym rogu, a po tak spektakularnej wygranej ich notowania w mieście osiągnęły apogeum.

Stiles nienawidził Metsów.

\- Nie chcesz się ze mną przespać – przypomniał sobie.

W słuchawce zaległa niespodziewana cisza.

A potem Derek znowu odchrząknął i zaczął się śmiać. Te odgłosy miały jakiś tajemniczy rytm i sens. Pewnie powinien w tym wyczytywać więcej, ale była czwarta nad ranem. I jeśli nie miał wyciągać Scotta z więzienia, pewnie powinien spać.

\- Nie chciałem ci niczego dorzucić do drinka – odparł Derek.

\- To chyba gra na twoją korzyść – przyznał Stiles ostrożnie.

\- Dobrze wiedzieć, że coś jednak jest na moją korzyść – rzucił niby niezobowiązująco Derek, ale Stiles znał teksty tego typu.

Mężczyzna czekał na komplement.

\- Masz ładny tyłek – przyznał więc, ponieważ nie był dupkiem. – Ale dzwonisz do mnie o czwartej nad ranem – dodał, ponieważ Derek owszem nie przemyślał wszystkiego.

\- Nie mam nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie – przyznał Hale.

Nie wydawało się jednak, aby było mu przykro. A powinno. Stiles kiedy mało spał, pił kawę. Uwielbienie Scotta dla Metsów miało spaść jutrzejszego dnia, ponieważ McCall nienawidził go w tym maksymalnie nadpobudliwym stanie.

\- Dlaczego dzwonisz do mnie o czwartej nad ranem? – spytał wprost.

\- Może nie mogłem się doczekać, żeby usłyszeć twój głos? – odbił piłeczkę Derek i pewnie to miało brzmieć romantycznie.

\- To jest słabe – przyznał Stiles.

\- Chciałem porozmawiać z tobą, zanim uciekniesz z krzykiem, że gram w Metsach – rzucił Derek.

\- Bardziej prawdopodobne – stwierdził.

\- Mam nadzieję, że spotkamy się, kiedy wrócę do miasta i uznałem, że czwarta nad ranem daje mi największą przewagę. Zgodzisz się zanim zdasz sobie sprawę, co się dzieje – zaryzykował Hale.

\- Podstępne – przyznał Stiles.

\- Ale czy się uda? – spytał Derek.

\- Z pewnością – prychnął Stiles na wpół świadomie, a potem zamarł. – Zapraszasz mnie na randkę? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

Może znowu zaczął przysypiać ze słuchawką przy uchu. Albo jeszcze się nie obudził tylko miał bardzo dziwny sen.

\- Za chwilę, ale już się zgodziłeś, więc się nie możesz wycofać – przypomniał mu pospiesznie Derek.

\- Wycofać nie, ale do rana pewnie zapomnę – stwierdził Stiles.

\- Wyjmij długopis i zapisz sobie na ręce, że jesteśmy umówieni pod stadionem Metsów w najbliższy piątek o dziewiętnastej – poinformował go Derek.

Stiles nabazgrał co mógł w kompletnej ciemności, przyciskając słuchawkę do ucha ramieniem.

\- Metsów? Nigdy więcej się z tobą nie umówię – prychnął.

\- Zaryzykuję – stwierdził Derek.

\- Okej – rzucił tylko, wzruszając ramionami i jego komórka spadła na pościel.

Podniósł ją z powrotem do ucha akurat, żeby usłyszeć jak Derek życzy mu dobrej nocy.

ooo

Kiedy obudził się rano, Scott macał jego przedramię, przyglądając się napisom z bardzo podejrzaną miną. Nie widział ani jednego czytelnego słowa, ale wspomnienia wróciły do niego w ciągu sekund i wydał z siebie jeden z tych dźwięków, które zawsze wieszczyły katastrofę. McCall nawet przysiadł na podłodze, ewidentnie wystraszony tak nagłą reakcją.

\- Stiles? Co ty masz na ręce? – spytał jego przyjaciel.

\- Powiedziałem Derekowi, że ma świetny tyłek - rzucił.

Scott przewrócił oczami.

\- Wczoraj – przypomniał mu McCall.

\- Nie, dzisiaj w nocy – poinformował Scotta. – Kiedy do mnie oddzwonił, bo miał wcześniej wyłączony telefon, bo leciał do Atlanty. Ale nie na rewanżowe spotkanie, tylko na wykłady – ciągnął dalej, kiedy coraz więcej szczegółów przedostawało się spod jego podświadomości.

Oczy Scotta robiły się powoli coraz większe, a potem jego przyjaciel zakrył twarz dłońmi i zaczął się śmiać, więc pewnie powinien stracić ten tytuł. Stiles zmieniał zdanie. McCall był dupkiem.

\- I mamy w piątek randkę – dodał tylko po to, żeby uciszyć ten śmiech.

Scott zadławił się własną śliną, co sprawiło mu tylko nikłą satysfakcję.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles nie do końca wiedział jak rozumieć sytuację. Przede wszystkim Derek napisał do niego jeszcze tego samego ranka, jakby obawiał się, że ich nocna rozmowa faktycznie wyleciała mu z głowy. Ślady markera jednak nie były takie łatwe do zmycia i nosił je do późnego wieczora, kiedy to trzeci prysznic i ostre szorowanie pozbawiły go tego dowodu wstydu.

Hale nie pisał wiele. Przeważnie były to krótkie hasła jak komentarz na temat fatalnej pogody w Atlancie. I kilka naprawdę obraźliwych uwag na temat Bravesów, czego Stiles nie zamierzał mu podarować. Wiedział, że to tylko słowne przepychanki, ale lojalność nakazywała bronić mu ulubionej drużyny. Poza tym Derek wydawał się rozbawiony każdą jego odpowiedzią, co Stilesowi nie zdarzyło się nigdy wcześniej.

Gdyby jeszcze tydzień temu ktoś zasugerowałby mu, że doprowadzi Dereka Hale'a do śmiechu, przewróciłby oczami i kazałby się tej osobie leczyć u najbliższego psychoterapeuty. Stiles nie miał zbyt dobrych kontaktów z ludźmi, ponieważ nie rozumieli jego poczucia humoru oraz oddania jedynej prawdziwej drużynie Mistrzów. I może Metsi mieli fajniejsze tyłki i pochodzili z najlepszego miasta świata, ale to dalej nie dawało im przewagi nad najstarszym klubem w dziejach historii amerykańskiego baseballu. Jakby tego było mało Jim Johnson miał w sobie naprawdę coś, co przyciągało uwagę i jeśli ktoś nie podkochiwał się w wiecznie nieogolonej twarzy Jose Fernandeza coś było z nim po prostu nie tak.

\- Stiles? – dobiegło z drugiego łóżka, więc zamrugał i spojrzał na Scotta odrobinę przytomniej. – Wymyślasz nowe sposoby na to jak go obrazić? – spytał jego przyjaciel i Stiles powinien zastanowić się nad przyszłością tej znajomości.

McCall ewidentnie był dupkiem. Spodziewał się żartów ze strony Scotta, ale najwyraźniej jego kumpel uważał, że zgoda na randkę z Derekiem Hale'em oznaczała, że Metsi jednak byli górą. Jakby Stiles na to kiedykolwiek pozwolił.

\- Och, zamknij się – jęknął, rzucając w przyjaciela poduszką.

ooo

Derek Hale był Metsem. To jakoś nie chciało wyjść z jego głowy. Nie miał krzywych nóg. Akurat w tej kwestii Stiles żartował, ale jego tyłek był dziełem sztuki w tych obcisłych spodniach, w których przeważnie wychodzili na boisko. Może też dlatego, że zawsze patrzył na ich pośladki rzadko który Mets znajomy był mu z twarzy. I tak nie polował na ich autografy, koczując bardziej pod szatnią Bravesów. Pewnie to była jedna z tych rzeczy, których nie powinien mówić Derekowi, więc czekał tylko na chwilę, kiedy jego gadulstwo sprowadzi na niego kolejne nieszczęście.

W połowie ich dziwna znajomość składała się ze słów, których nigdy nie powinien był powiedzieć. I paradoksalnie miał wrażenie, że to właśnie Dereka do niego przyciągnęło. Co tylko oznaczało, że z Hale'em było coś tak bardzo nie tak.

 **Dlaczego Braves?** \- wysłał Derek.

I to nie było pierwsze przypadkowe pytanie, które dostał. Porozumiewali się w ten sposób od rana. Derek nie dzwonił, jakby kolejna rozmowa miała cokolwiek pogorszyć. Stiles nie wyobrażał sobie większego zażenowania niż to, które poczuł tego poranka. Scott zresztą miał mu nie dać o tym długo zapomnieć.

Mógł napisać cokolwiek, ale nie miał pojęcia jak sprawa się miała z tyłkami Bravesów. Nie był też do końca przekonany czy noga Fernandeza po kontuzji nie była lekko krzywa.

 _Moja mama mieszkała w Atlancie_ \- napisał, zastanawiając się czy dodać, że spotkali się z ojcem na meczu jako fani przeciwnych drużyn i jego matka wykrzykiwała wiele wulgarnych obelg w kierunku Metsów.

Skądś jego amunicja w końcu musiała pochodzić.

Nie wiedział jak ich rozmowa zrobiła się nagle taka osobista, ale Derek długo nie odpisywał, jakby wiedział, że za tym kryła się dłuższa historia. Nie chciał wchodzić w szczegóły. To nie do końca była jego opowieść. Jego ojciec zresztą opowiadał to o wiele lepiej.

 **Jim Johnson ma skoliozę i kiedy biega połowa jego ciała śmiesznie się rusza.**

 **Nie widać tego w kamerach, ale na boisku można paść ze śmiechu** \- odpisał Derek.

I Stiles pewnie nie powinien był się spodziewać niczego innego.

 _Dupek_ \- wysłał jedynie, nie bawiąc się nawet w emotikony.

ooo

Scott przyglądał mu się badawczo następnego dnia. Stiles pewnie nie zwróciłby na to uwagi, gdyby nie zdumiewająca cisza, która przeważnie nie panowała w ich pokoju. Gdyby nie wiedział inaczej, pomyślałby, że horror sesji powrócił i zapomniano mu o tym powiedzieć, ale paznokcie Scotta odrosły od skóry i nie wyglądały już jakby McCall był torturowany przez koreański wywiad. Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że będą się aż tak denerwowali, ale jego bezsenność była niczym w porównaniu z nerwowymi nawykami Scotta, które nagle wszystkie spadły im na głowę.

\- Poważnie zamierzasz się z nim spotkać? – spytał jego przyjaciel.

Stiles uniósł brew.

\- Tak – odparł.

Scott zbił usta w wąską kreskę.

\- Za dwa tygodnie grają z wami – przypomniał mu McCalla całkiem niepotrzebnie.

Stiles był całkiem tego świadom. Zamierzał ten dzień spędzić przed telewizorem w mieszkaniu z ojcem i z prażoną kukurydzą. W planach miał złorzeczenie i krzyki, czyli nic czego nie spodziewaliby się sąsiedzi w tak trudnym dla Stilinskich dniu.

\- Jeśli planujesz go uszkodzić… - zaczął Scott ostrożnie.

I do Stilesa dopiero teraz dotarło o czym mówił McCall. I to było tak abstrakcyjne, że nie mógł się nie roześmiać.

\- Nie, nie planuję go również porwać – prychnął. - Braves nie potrzebują podstępu, żeby wygrać.

\- Ostatni mecz… - zaczął Scott.

\- Zamilknij się. Nie chcę rozmawiać o ostatnim meczu – jęknął.

Derek oczywiście zdradził mu wynik, kiedy wychodził z baru. Stiles jednak do ostatniej piłki miał nadzieje, ale okazały się płonne. Hale zresztą musiał wiedzieć jak skończy się to spotkanie, skoro to on był głównym powodem porażki Braves. Stiles nie był jednak, aż tak zdesperowany, żeby w tak haniebny sposób pozbywać Metsów ich zawodnika.

\- Ostatni mecz – spróbował jeszcze raz McCall.

Stiles rzucił w niego poduszką, orientując się nagle, że ta poprzednia nie wróciła, więc pozostał prawie bez pościeli, a co gorsza amunicji. Zawsze mógł użyć podręcznika do Prawa Karnego zamiast broni miękkiej, ale jeszcze nie przekroczyli granicy, w której należało utoczyć krwi przeciwnikowi.

\- Nie chcę rozmawiać o ostatnim meczu – jęknął przykrywając się kołdrą. – Myślmy o przyszłości. Przeszłość się nie liczy.

\- Jasne, ponieważ jeśli wygracie następne spotkanie wcale nie zrobisz mi z życia piekła – prychnął Scott.

Stiles nie mógł mu niczego obiecać.

ooo

Kolejny telefon obudził go w środku nocy i pewnie powinien był wyłączyć swoją komórkę. Scott pochrapywał na łóżku obok, więc wymruczał coś do słuchawki, przecierając twarz.

\- Potrzebne mi twoje zdjęcie – rzucił dobrze znany mu głos.

Jego szare komórki chyba się przepalały ponownie od braku snu.

\- Nie zamierzam cię porwać, obiecuję. To nie byłoby fair play. Nie potrzebujemy tego, żeby wygrać. Nawet z tobą na boisku Metsi nie mają szans – ziewnął do słuchawki.

Przez chwilę po drugiej stronie panowała dobrze znajoma mu cisza.

\- To chyba miło wiedzieć. Znaczy… Co? – spytał Derek.

\- Scott się boi, że cię uszkodzę, żebyś nie grał w kolejnym meczu. To jest jednak niekonieczne. Braves są w świetnej formie – wyjaśnił cierpliwie, przytulając się drugim policzkiem do swojej kołdry.

Z jakiegoś powodu Derek za nim nie nadążał. A przecież to było całkiem oczywiste. Braves byli świetni. Tylko ślepi nie potrafili dostrzec zalet miotaczy i pałkarzy jego drużyny. A przecież Derek grał przeciwko nim już nie raz, więc widział ich w akcji na własne oczy. I z bliska, co było jeszcze ważniejsze. Skolioza Jima Johnsona nie miała większego znaczenia, kiedy przychodziło do gry. A nawet jeśli śmiesznie biegał, przecież to odwracało uwagę przeciwników. I Stiles był wniebowzięty.

\- Co to ma wspólnego z twoim zdjęciem? – spytał Derek.

\- Jakim zdjęciem? – zainteresował się.

\- Tym, które mi wyślesz – rzucił Hale.

\- Hmmm… - wymruczał. – Wiesz, zawsze możesz przekazać moje zdjęcie policji i powiedzieć, że jak nie pojawisz się na meczu to ja będę za to odpowiedzialny – stwierdził.

Scott pewnie zrobiłby właśnie tak.

Derek zaśmiał się do słuchawki. I Stiles zaczynał się przyzwyczajać do tego dźwięku.

\- Czekaj – zaczął. – To nie jest jedna z tych sytuacji, gdzie prosisz mnie o nagie zdjęcie? Bo wiesz, jestem synem policjanta… - ziewnął.

\- Wiem – wszedł mu w słowo Derek. – I obiecuje ci nic nie sypnąć do drinka.

\- To miłe – stwierdził.

Derek śmiał się dalej, więc Stiles naciągnął na siebie mocniej kołdrę. Scott nie oddał mu poduszek. I pewnie powinien był przemyśleć sprawę z rzucaniem nimi. McCall w końcu był dupkiem.

\- Wyślij mi jutro zdjęcie – powiedział nagle Derek.

\- Okej – zgodził się, ponieważ nie widział powodu do sprzeciwu.

\- Chcesz to zapisać? – zainteresował się Hale.

\- Yhym – ziewnął, sięgając na ślepo w stronę szafki.

Derek prychnął, co było całkiem czymś nowym. Zaczynał tęsknić za tym śmiechem.

\- Dobranoc Stiles – powiedział Hale, kiedy zapadła między nimi dziwna cisza.

\- Yhym – zgodził się, nakrywając kołdrą.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles obudził się rano ze świadomością, że stało się coś bardzo złego. Przede wszystkim jego ręka była popisana flamastrem, a komórka przylegała ściśle do jego policzka. Był pewien, że część klawiszy odcisnęła się na jego skórze. Scott przyglądał mu się podejrzliwie z drugiego łóżka, jakby doskonale wyczuwał, że coś jest grane. Może ta dojmująca cisza go upewniała w swoim przeświadczeniu.

Stiles nie zamierzał zaprzeczać. Ślady na jego skórze po mazaku były dostatecznym dowodem.

\- Stiles nie! – jęknął Scott, jakby jego snem zasnuty umysł nareszcie poskładał wszystkie fakty.

Dowody w końcu świadczyły przeciwko niemu.

Scott rzucił w niego poduszką, ale nie zamierzał się za bardzo nawet uchylać. Przynajmniej zaczynał odzyskiwać część swojej pościeli. A może i przyszłą amunicję. Skoro przeciwnik popełniał błędy – należało mu na to pozwolić w ciszy.

\- To twoja wina! – odkrzyknął. – Cały czas mówiłeś, że go porwę albo uszkodzę przed meczem!

Scott zakrył swoją twarz dłońmi, jakby to miało mu jakoś pomóc z pogodzeniem się z rzeczywistością. A może się ukrywał przed światem. Stiles nie był pewien o tej porze dnia. Tak czy siak – sposób nie był zbyt skuteczny.

\- Stiles – jęknął ponownie jego przyjaciel.

Najwyraźniej mieli porozumiewać się w ten sposób, dopóki któryś z nich nie wstanie z łóżka, aby zmierzyć się z faktami. Stiles faktycznie nie miał dobrej passy przez ostatnie dni, ale to nie była do końca tylko jego wina.

\- Poprosił mnie, żebym wysłał mu swoje zdjęcie – rzucił w ramach jedynej obrony, na jaką było go stać.

\- Po cholerę mu twoje zdjęcie? – spytał Scott, budząc się nagle, a potem na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz obrzydzenia. – Ale wiesz… Nie jak zdjęcie twojego interesu? – zawahał się.

Stiles z przerażeniem zdał sobie sprawę, że o tym również napomknął podczas ich nocnej rozmowy.

ooo

Schował się w łazience, ponieważ to było jedyne prywatne miejsce w całym budynku. Pewnie biblioteka również zapewniłaby mu pustkę i ciszę, ale gdyby ktokolwiek tam przyłapał go z telefonem, Marin Morell zapewne zbanowałaby go do końca semestru na korzystanie z ich księgozbioru, a na to nie mógł sobie pozwolić. Poza tym nie było nikogo na kampusie kto nie bałby się stanąć z nią twarzą w twarz.

Derek odebrał od niego niemal od razu i to wydało mu się podejrzane.

\- Czy ty w ogóle śpisz? – spytał zamiast się przywitać.

Derek prychnął do słuchawki. To zapewne nie był normalny początek rozmowy.

\- Po co ci moje zdjęcie? – zainteresował się w zamian.

\- Do przepustki na stadion, co przypomina mi, że nie spytałem cię jak się nazywasz – rzucił Derek.

Stiles wydał z siebie długi dźwięk, który mógł być jękiem. Jeśli Derek potrzebował jego danych osobowych, to rodziło pewne trudności.

\- Moje imię to nie 'Stiles' – zaczął ostrożnie i powoli.

\- Chyba mi ulżyło. Zaczynałem się zastanawiać co jest nie tak z twoimi rodzicami – odparł Derek.

\- Chciałbym, żeby nazwali mnie Stiles, poważnie – dodał pospiesznie.

\- Chryste, jest aż tak źle? – zaśmiał się Derek.

\- Nie, w zasadzie nie. Oficjalnie istnieje ponad czterdzieści milionów ludzi, którzy potrafią to wypowiedzieć poprawnie – ciągnął dalej, starając się brzmieć w miarę normalnie. – W tym problem, że mieszkają w Europie Środkowo-Wschodniej – zakończył.

I nie był zaskoczony ciszą w słuchawce. Derek roześmiał się krótko i dźwięcznie.

\- Chryste – powtórzył Hale.

\- Nie martw się. Wyślę ci je smsem, kiedy tylko przepiszę je z dowodu tożsamości, przeklinając moich przodków oraz ich przodów i przodków ich przodków – dodał. - Więc jesteś katolikiem – rzucił jeszcze. - Mets i katolik. Mój ojciec będzie przeszczęśliwy.

\- Planujesz już poznać mnie ze swoim ojcem? – zdziwił się Derek.

Chociaż nie brzmiał na przerażonego.

\- Nie, ale na pewno mój ojciec byłby wniebowzięty, gdyby był na moim miejscu – przyznał całkiem szczerze.

\- Wiesz, jeśli nie chcesz spotkać się na stadionie… - zaczął niepewnie Derek.

\- Nie, nie – wszedł mu pospiesznie w słowo. – Wolałbym Turner Field[1], co jest oczywiste, ale nie jesteś Braves i zaczynam się z tym oswajać – przyznał. – Poza tym kto normalny zrezygnowałby z czegoś podobnego ?– dodał, nie próbując nawet hamować swojego entuzjamu. – Nawet, jeśli mówimy o stadionie Metsów.

\- Nie pozwolę ci nasikać na naszą murawę – ostrzegł do Derek.

Stiles prychnął obruszony.

\- Nie wyciągam na pierwszej randce – odparł z pewnością w głosie.

\- Nawet po to, żeby nasikać na stadion Metsów? – spytał Derek, jakby akurat ten element miał zmienić jego zdanie w tej kwestii.

I może kusiło go odrobinę, ale zasady pozostawały zasadami.

\- Tak mnie zastanawia… - ciągnął dalej Derek. – Nie poznałeś mnie… - urwał. – Nie miałeś pojęcia jak wyglądam?

Stiles odchrząknął.

\- Chryste, nie miałeś w ogóle pojęcia jak wyglądam – powtórzył Derek kompletnie rozbawiony. – Naprawdę patrzysz tylko na nasze tyłki?

\- Hej! Braves grają cudownie! Kogo obchodzi jak wyglądają Metsi – próbował się bronić, ale śmiech mężczyzny po drugiej stronie linii powiedział mu, że to nie był najlepszy argument. – Nie jesteś Jimem Johnsonem – dodał naburmuszony.

\- Bardzo cieszę się, że nie jestem Jimem – odparł Derek. – On jest hetero – przypomniał mu.

ooo

Stiles uznałby, że flirtowali, ale ich rozmowy nie trzymały się żadnych zasad. Miał wrażenie, że jeszcze nikogo nie obrażał przez dwa dni z rzędu w tak podstępny sposób, ale Derekowi wydawało się to odpowiadać. Możliwe, że Hale był po prostu masochistą, czego Stiles nie zamierzał mu mówić. Nasikanie na stadion bowiem było dokładnie tym, co planował jeszcze kilka lat wcześniej, kiedy Metsi odebrali Braves tytuł Mistrzów. Scott powstrzymał go wtedy, przyszpilając do łóżka w swoim pokoju. A miał tak doskonały plan.

Teraz był jednak dorosły. Nasikałby na murawę tylko, gdyby sytuacja się powtórzyła w tym sezonie i gdyby stężenie alkoholu w jego krwi byłoby zbyt wysokie. Nikt nie mógłby go winić. Nawet jego podświadomość nienawidziła Metsów.

Z pewnym wahaniem wysłał Derekowi swoje imię i nazwisko. Czekał dobrych kilka minut zanim nadeszła odpowiedź i to naprawdę nie było coś, czego się spodziewał.

 **Naprawdę kocham swoich rodziców**

 _Spadaj_ \- odesłał niemal od razu.

Imię, które się nosiło wcale nie zależało od miłości rodzicielskiej. Chociaż on podejrzewał, że jego ojciec chciał się jednak zemścić, jakby podejrzewał, że Stiles nie da mu spać przez następne pół roku po swoich narodzinach. A może to on odgrywał się za to długie coś, czego sam nigdy nie literował. Totalnie wierzył, że nawet jako noworodek wiedział co jest grane.

 **Wracam dzisiaj do Nowego Jorku. Mamy trening jutro**

Odnosił wrażenie, że Derek otwierał się przed nim. A przynajmniej nie uważał go za wariata. Chociaż Stiles nie miał całkiem zwyczajnego poczucia humoru. Mógł udawać przez te wszystkie lata, że na tym polegał jego urok, ale Derek wydawał się faktycznie zafascynowany. I nie miał pojęcia co z tym zrobić.

 _Czy to oznacza, że przestaniesz do mnie dzwonić w środku nocy? Nie wiem czy zostało jeszcze coś żenującego, co mógłbym ci powiedzieć_

Spodziewał się odpowiedzi, ale kiedy ta nie nadeszła od razu, zdał sobie sprawę, że przecież strefy czasowe w Stanach nie były, aż tak szalone.

 _Czekaj, specjalnie dzwoniłeś do mnie w środku nocy?_

 **Za pierwszym razem to był wypadek** \- napisał Derek.

 _Zapłacisz mi za to_ \- zagroził.

 **Nie będziesz sikał na naszą murawę**

 _Nawet się nie zorientujesz_

 **Chryste, wezmę dla ciebie autograf Jima Johnsona po następnym meczu**

Zamarł, trochę zaskoczony.

 **I ja nie nasikam na murawę na Turner Field**

 _Nie zrobiłbyś tego!_

 **Chcesz ryzykować?**

To było bardzo dobre pytanie. I Stiles totalnie nie chciał.

[1]Stadion, na którym w Atlancie grają Braves


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles zastanawiał się dokładnie trzy minuty nad tym czy powiedzieć ojcu o nadciągającej randce. A potem zdał sobie sprawę, że nie chciałby przyzwoitki, śledzącej każdy jego ruch. Albo co gorsza Dereka zarzucanego pytaniami o obecny sezon i treningi 'najwspanialszej drużyny świata'. Nie wątpił, że Hale jakąś godzinę podpisywałby wszystko, co ojciec posiadał w domu, a co wiązało się bezpośrednio z Metsami. W zasadzie patrząc też z tego poziomu, to raczej on byłby przyzwoitką swojego ojca i ta wizja przerażała go równie mocno, co nadciągająca randka, bo jakoś w ciągu tych kilku dni doszło do niego, że to spotkanie nie było wcale o podłożu koleżeńskim.

Nie ćwierkali niczym Scott i Allison, ale byli dwoma facetami w końcu.

Dlatego też był dość zaskoczony, gdy dostrzegł bukiet kwiatów w dłoniach Dereka, który nerwowo rozglądał się wokół. Stiles sprawdził czas, ale był prawie punktualnie i trochę na miękkich nogach podszedł do Hale'a, który wyglądał jeszcze lepiej niż ostatnio, kiedy się widzieli. I może Stiles naprawdę powinien był skupiać się podczas meczy bardziej na twarzach zawodników.

\- Hej – powiedział ostrożnie, zerkając na kwiaty, które Derek trzymał nadal w dłoniach. – Ktoś umarł? – zainteresował się.

Oczy mężczyzny zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki, a potem spojrzał na bukiet i znowu na Stilesa. I zaczął się śmiać, więc ostatnie kilka dni to nie był przypadek. Co gorsza Derek wyglądał jeszcze cudowniej, kiedy jego twarz rozświetlała się w ten sposób. Stiles wątpił, aby udało mu się przetrwać ten wieczór, jeśli mieli rozśmieszać się wzajemnie z równą częstotliwością, co poprzednio.

Kwiaty zostały mu zresztą wciśnięte w ręce.

\- Moja siostra wrzuciła mi je do samochodu – przyznał Hale, drapiąc się nerwowo po szyi.

\- Twoja siostra kupiła dla mnie kwiaty? – upewnił się.

Brwi Dereka poruszyły się jakoś dziwnie. Bez czapeczki, która zasłaniała twarz mężczyzny, Stiles miał doskonały wgląd w jego mimikę. A te brwi wyglądały, jakby prowadziły własne życie i to dość interesujące.

\- Uhm – wyrwało się Derekowi. – Można tak uznać – stwierdził.

\- Podziękuj jej – rzucił, a potem spojrzał podejrzliwie na Dereka. – Czy ja jestem zaraźliwy? – zastanowił się.

\- Co? – zdziwił się Hale.

\- Przyniosłeś dla mnie kwiaty od swojej siostry, to wygląda na zagranie w moim stylu. Coś co mógłbym zrobić, gdybym oczywiście miał siostrę – wyjaśnił. – Scott jest prawie laską, ale gdybyś dostał od niego cokolwiek, miałoby bardziej czujnik GPS, dzięki któremu upewniłby się, że jesteś bezpieczny przynajmniej do następnego meczu.

Derek uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko.

\- Dalej sądzi, że chcesz mnie porwać? – zakpił mężczyzna.

\- Dostałem kwiaty od twojej siostry. Jeszcze to przemyślę – odparł. – Poza tym Scott nie widzi żadnego innego powodu, dla którego miałbym się umawiać z Metsem – prychnął.

\- Czyli skoro jesteś tutaj dzisiaj, znaczy, że jakiś istnieje? – zainteresował się Derek.

Stiles otworzył usta, a potem je zamknął, ponieważ ten błąd popełnił już kilka razy. Derek zaśmiał się jednak krótko.

\- Jednak mój tyłek – odgadł Hale.

Nie wydawał się jednak urażony tym lekkim uprzedmiotowieniem. Stiles spojrzał mu więc prosto w oczy i uśmiechnął się lekko, ponieważ faktycznie pośladki Dereka stanowiły całkiem odrębny temat jego fantazji jeszcze zanim się poznali. Odkąd jednak zobaczył twarz mężczyzny bez tej okropnej czapeczki z daszkiem, dostrzegał o wiele więcej interesujących szczegółów. Na przykład brwi, które znowu poruszały się w ten dziwny sposób.

ooo

Spodziewał się, że jedynie wejdą na murawę, ale Derek wyciągnął piłkę i dwie rękawice ze swojej sportowej torby. Stiles odłożył kwiaty na jedno z krzesełek i zaczął podwijać rękawy koszuli, ponieważ na pewno nie zamierzał poddać się bez walki.

\- Zawsze chciałeś grać? – spytał ciekawie.

\- Chciałem studiować – odparł Derek. – Stypendium sportowe – wyjaśnił krótko. – Cała reszta to przypadek.

\- Czyli jesteś dobry przez przypadek? – prychnął Stiles, nie wierząc mu ani przez chwilę. – Fałszywa skromność to okropieństwo – rzucił.

\- A twoja wyhiperbolizowana wrogość w stosunku do Metsów? – zakpił Hale, rzucając mu pierwszą piłkę.

Oddalali się od siebie z każdą chwilą.

Stiles rzucił odrobinę mocniej, wydymając usta.

\- Nic nie jest hiperbolizowane. Metsi są fatalni! – krzyknął.

\- Dlatego zasugerowałeś, że jestem dobry? – spytał Derek.

\- Dobry jak na Metsa – prychnął, bo to było całkiem oczywiste.

\- Mamy też lepsze tyłki – przypomniał mu Hale.

\- Ale krzywe nogi – rzucił i to było trochę dziecinne. – Dobra. Może nie jesteście aż tacy źli, ale jeśli powiesz komukolwiek, że te słowa padły z moich ust, skończę cię. Mój ojciec nie może się dowiedzieć. Nie chcę dostać waszej koszulki na urodziny – jęknął.

\- Czyli jeśli powiem, że mam dla ciebie piłkę podpisaną przez wszystkich zawodników… - zaczął Derek ostrożnie.

\- Następną randkę będziesz miał z moim ojcem – poinformował go Stiles, ani przez chwilę nie żartując.

\- Naprawdę wystawiłbyś mnie? – zdziwił się Hale.

\- Nie, nie miałbym innego wyjścia – prychnął, przewracając oczami. – Nie doceniasz siły miłości do sportu w mojej rodzinie. Nie chcę twierdzić, że tatko Stilinski zmieniłby orientację, ale… - urwał kiwając głową. – Nigdy nie można być pewnym.

\- Może wystarczy mu, że spotykasz się z Metsem? – rzucił Derek.

Stiles skrzywił się, chociaż musiał przyznać, że ta wizja zapewne mogła przemówić do wyobraźni jego rodzica.

\- Będzie chciał coś za mnie wynegocjować - stwierdził

Derek uśmiechnął się szeroko.

ooo

W zasadzie nie przypominał sobie, kiedy ostatnio czuł się tak dobrze w czyimś towarzystwie. Może tajemnica tkwiła w tym, że powiedział Derekowi wszystko, co najgorsze mógł, więc niewiele zostało do zepsucia. Hale zresztą wydawał się mieć swoje własne problemy w drodze komunikacji i może dlatego Scott mówił, że facet przeważnie milczał podczas wywiadów.

Gdyby nie jego powiązanie z drużyną, Stiles pomyślałby, że to całkiem zwykły facet. Może trochę dziwny, ale kim był Stiles, aby kogokolwiek oceniać. Zresztą nigdy wcześniej nie dostał kwiatów i chociaż odmawiał traktowania siebie jako laski w tym związku, totalnie doceniał sentyment. Musiał tylko jeszcze jakoś przemycić ten bukiet do akademika i znaleźć dobre wyjaśnienie, żeby Scott przestał go gnębić.

Z góry spisał całą akcję na straty.

\- Zawsze chciałeś studiować kryminalistykę? – spytał Derek.

\- Mniej więcej od czasu, kiedy namówiłem Scotta podczas obozu lacrosse'a na szukanie ciała w lesie – odparł.

\- Chryste – wyrwało się Derekowi.

\- Znaleźliśmy je – dodał. – A potem miejscowy szeryf znalazł nas. Scott wrzeszczał tak głośno, że ściągnęliśmy na siebie całą ekipę poszukiwawczą.

Derek prychnął, jakby nie był wcale zaskoczony.

\- Nie powiesz mi, że w szkole średniej nigdy nie zrobiłeś niczego głupiego – odparł Stiles.

Derek wzruszył ramionami i chociaż trzymał piłkę w dłoni, tym razem nie rzucił jej od razu, przyglądając mu się w zamian z dziwną intensywnością. Miał wrażenie, że nastąpiło między nimi jakieś dziwne przepięcie.

\- Nosiłem aparat i nie wychodziłem z biblioteki, jeśli nie musiałem – powiedział Derek i Stiles miał ochotę zaśmiać się i powiedzieć mu, że nie wierzy w ani jedno słowo, ale Hale mówił całkiem poważnie. – Jestem pewien, że nikt nie ukradł mi śniadania tylko dlatego, że moja starsza siostra w zasadzie zastraszała wszystkich.

Kącik ust Stilesa drgnął lekko.

\- Ta siostra od kwiatów? – upewnił się.

\- Nie. Siostra od kwiatów to młodsza siostra – odparł Derek. – Laura jest starsza. Cora kupiła kwiaty.

\- Dwie siostry – stwierdził. – Musiałeś mieć przyjemne dzieciństwo – rzucił niezobowiązująco.

Derek przewrócił oczami.

\- Nikt nie zaczepiał mnie w szkole tylko dlatego, że Laura już była wielkim wrzodem na tyłku – poinformował go kwaśno Hale.

\- Nie przesadzaj, nie mogło być aż tak źle – prychnął Stiles.

\- Nazywała mnie Der-Bear i przekonała moją matkę, że nie ma sensu, żebym zapraszał kogokolwiek na bal, bo ona z chęcią się przejdzie – rzucił Derek. – Przez całą imprezę całowała się w schowku woźnego z praktykantem od chemii.

\- Chryste – wyrwało się Stilesowi, a potem zaczął się śmiać.

\- Jestem niemal pewny, że mnie obie tutaj śledziły, więc lepiej, żebyś się zachowywał – ostrzegł go lojalnie Hale.


	7. Chapter 7

Nie wiedział nawet kiedy zrobiło się tak późno, ale mógł przysiąc, że w jednej chwili obgadywali siostry Dereka, a w drugiej Hale spoglądał na zegarek z niedowierzaniem. Ktoś wyszedł z szatni parokrotnie, ale nie kazał im się zbierać, złorzecząc. Stiles nie był pewien kto pilnował stadionu, kiedy nie rozgrywano meczy, ale przecież każdy budynek miał swojego woźnego.

\- Czyli to ostatnia chwila, kiedy mogę nasikać na murawę? – upewnił się.

Derek objął go ramieniem tak mocno, że nie miał wątpliwości, że nie udałoby mu się wyrwać.

\- Tylko żartowałem – prychnął Stiles. – Poza tym Scott twierdzi, że na pierwszych randkach powinno się robić dobre wrażenie.

\- Czyli sikanie na naszą murawę zostawiasz sobie na kiedy dokładnie? – spytał podejrzliwie Derek.

\- Na piątą rocznicę ślubu – odparł, nie tracąc nawet chwili i Hale roześmiał się dźwięcznie.

Może był odrobinę zakochany, ale nie zamierzał się do tego przyznawać. I to wspomnienie o ślubie niekoniecznie było żartem. Jego metaforyczne jajniki zaciskały się ilekroć Derek wydawał z siebie ten niebiański dźwięk. Facet kategorycznie powinien częściej się śmiać i zamierzał nad tym pracować. I częściej grozić obsikaniem własności Metsów, skoro to oznaczało, że będzie przytulany i obejmowany.

Nie rzucali piłką długo, ale zdążyli się zgrzać. I normalnie, kiedy Scott wracał po treningu, śmierdział niemożliwie, ale Derek pachniał po prostu ciepłem. I Stiles nie był pewien czy to woda kolońska, ale najchętniej zbadałby tę woń bliżej. Wciskanie jednak nosa w cudzy policzek czy kark wydawało mu się jednak nadal zbyt daleko posuniętym działaniem. Musiał zostawić sobie coś na później.

Derek spoglądał na niego tymi swoimi o wiele zbyt ładnymi oczami. I ta sytuacja nagle przestała mu się wydawać realna.

\- Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że nie jestem w śpiączce – powiedział.

Hale zamrugał, jakby nie nadążał za nim. A potem wzrok mężczyzny padł na jego usta. Stiles nie był pewien dlaczego w ogóle jeszcze się na siebie gapią.

\- Będziemy się teraz całować? – upewnił się.

I Derek zaczął się śmiać w głos.

\- Nie, poważnie. Nie wiem jaki tutaj jest protokół. Kto całuje kogo? Derek, no poważnie – jęknął, a potem po prostu złączył ich usta razem, ponieważ Hale zaczynał dostawać czkawki od śmiechu.

Przez chwilę nic się nie działo i pewnie powinien był zamknąć oczy. Derek jednak uśmiechał się do niego nawet nimi, jeśli to miało jakiś sens. I Stiles zamrugał, a potem rozchylił usta, dziwiąc się trochę, że to było takie łatwe i bezproblematyczne. Pewnie powinien był się spodziewać, że coś schrzani i jakoś przeciwdziałać. Nie wiedział dokładnie który z nich stracił równowagę. Za bardzo był zajęty wsuwaniem języka do tych ust. Poza tym ten zarost na policzkach, który czuł pod palcami był po prostu rozpraszający.

Kiedy zorientował się co się dzieje, byli w zasadzie w połowie drogi na trawnik i instynktownie złapał się koszulki Dereka, lądując na mężczyźnie nie aż tak miękko jak chciałby. Cholerni sportowcy jednak nie mieli zbyt wiele tłuszczu w organizmach, co pewnie doceniłby, gdyby Hale nie miał na sobie ubrania. I gdyby aktualnie nie wywracali się jak para idiotów, którymi byli. A ponieważ świat go nienawidził oczywiście musiał trafić swoim czołem w głowę Dereka, co bolało jak jasna cholera.

\- Scott mnie zabije – jęknął, masując skórę. – Uszkodziłem Metsa.

Derek prychnął, przyciągając go do siebie bliżej.

\- Nic mi nie jest – poinformował go mężczyzna.

\- Jeszcze gorzej! Mój klub mnie wyrzuci! Miałem szansę uszkodzić Metsa i się nie udało! – krzyknął z udawaną rozpaczą.

\- Dupek – prychnął Derek.

ooo

Stiles zerknął w stronę drzwi akademika, a potem z powrotem na Dereka, który przyglądał mu się ciekawie.

\- Jeśli jeszcze raz spytasz czy będziemy się całować… - zaczął Hale i pewnie miało to brzmieć jak groźba, ale uśmiechał się do niego wystawiając na widok publiczny te królicze ząbki.

Stiles nie miał pojęcia dlaczego jeszcze tak niedawno stresował się tym spotkaniem. Derek był w tym równie fatalny jak on. I był pewien, że ten wcześniejszy upadek był winą Hale'a. To Derek w końcu przyciągał go do siebie, nie zważając na fakt, że obaj byli tego samego wzrostu. Miał teraz sporej wielkości guza i nie miał pojęcia jak wyjaśnić zarówno obecność ran jak i kwiatów.

\- Masz ochotę na kawę? – spytał trochę lamersko i wyszczerzył się, nie ukrywając nawet, że to było słabe.

\- Tak na pierwszej randce? – prychnął Derek.

\- Chyba nie doceniasz akademików. Mój współlokator na pewno jest już w naszym pokoju – poinformował go i był trochę zaskoczony, kiedy Derek niemal od razu wyłączył silnik samochodu, jakby on też faktycznie nie chciał jeszcze kończyć ich spotkania.

Przemykali na piętro pospiesznie i Hale cały czas trzymał głowę lekko spuszczoną, kiedy mijali kolejnych studentów. Stiles pewnie powinien był o tym pomyśleć wcześniej w jego głowie jednak Derek był Metsem, a to się wykluczało ze sławą. Kto zdrowy na umyśle chciałby autograf Metsa!

Wsunęli się do pokoju bez pukania i Scott poderwał się na równe, patrząc w szoku najpierw na kwiaty, a dopiero potem na niego. I Stiles wiedział dokładnie, kiedy wzrok McCalla spoczął na ich gościu, bo oczy jego przyjaciela zrobiły się komicznie wielkie.

\- Uhm – wyrwało się Scottowi. – Panie Hale- powiedział.

\- Scott, to tylko Mets – prychnął.

McCall spojrzał na niego z mieszanką paniki i oburzenia.

\- Zamknij się, Stiles – syknął jego przyjaciel, jakby naprawdę miał nadzieję, że Derek stojąc dwa kroki od niego naprawdę go nie usłyszy. Co gorsza McCall miał ten sztuczny uśmiech, który zawsze nosił na twarzy, kiedy się bardzo denerwował. – Proszę na niego nie zwracać uwagi, panie Hale. Stiles kompletnie nie zna się na sporcie. Wiem, że mówił okropne rzeczy, ale on nie ma zielonego pojęcia o grze zawodników. I ma pan totalnie piękne nogi – dodał Scott.

Derek zamrugał zaskoczony, a potem odchrząknął, jakby nie wiedział co z tą informacją zrobić. I spojrzał na Stilesa, jakby szukał ratunku.

\- Znaczy… - zaczął Scott, przechodząc w pełen tryb paniki. – Nie chciałem, żeby to tak zabrzmiało! Nie są krzywe! Facet wie, kiedy widzi krzywe nogi i na pewno pana nogi nie są krzywe!

\- Myślę, że… Dziękuję? – zaryzykował Hale. – I mam na imię Derek – dodał, wyciągając dłoń w stronę McCalla, który wyglądał przez chwilę tak, jakby doznał objawienia.

Jego twarz rozświetlił szeroki uśmiech. Stiles nie zamierzał mu tego nigdy zapomnieć.

\- To tylko Mets, na miłość boską – poinformował przyjaciela.

\- Zamknij się – wymruczał McCall pod nosem i chyba nadal udawali, że Derek tego nie słyszy. – To jest najwspanialszy dzień w moim życiu. To prawie tak, jakbym spotkał Gigi Hadid – wyjaśnił, a potem zaczerwienił się i odchrząknął. – Znaczy nie, że jesteś moją Gigi Hadid. Pewnie Stilesa, chociaż on wolałby pewnie jakiegoś Bravesa - zamotał się Scott.- Mam dziewczynę, przysięgam – dodał w końcu pokonany.

Brwi Dereka znowu robiły to coś bardzo dziwnego, co Stiles chciał kiedyś nagrać na komórkę w celu przeprowadzenia głębszych badań. Mogło się okazać, że były całkiem żywe i byłby pierwszym naukowcem, który odkrył życie w życiu. Chociaż nie chciał dowiedzieć się, że brwi Dereka pasożytowały na nim niczym jemioła na topoli.

\- Długo razem mieszkacie? – zainteresował się Hale.

\- Od początku studiów, ale znamy się od dzieciństwa – wyjaśnił Stiles i Derek skinął głową, jakby nie był w ogóle zaskoczony. – A co? - spytał podejrzliwie.

\- Wcześniej powiedziałeś, że chyba jesteś zaraźliwy - przypomniał mu Hale. – Chyba wiem o czym mówiłeś – dodał, spoglądając sugestywnie na Scotta.

\- Stiles?! Dlaczego on ma guza na środku czoła? - spytał nagle McCall.


	8. Chapter 8

Scott nie potrafił wybaczyć mu ogromnego guza na środku czoła Dereka. I to naprawdę nie była jego wina. Bolało go wręcz, że posiadał dokładnie takiego samego siniaka, a facet, którego uważał za swojego brata, bardziej martwił się o fizyczną kondycję Metsa. I jeśli Derek jeszcze kiedykolwiek spyta skąd brała się niechęć do tej drużyny, zamierzał dodać, że rozbijała perfekcyjne rodziny takie jak jego własna.

\- To był wypadek – jęknął, ponieważ McCall patrzył na niego ze zgrozą. – Chyba nie sądzisz, że walnąłem go kijem baseballowym, żeby go wykluczyć z gry w tym sezonie.

Wzrok McCalla stwardniał. I może nie powinien był wspominać o kijach, skoro Stiles miał całą kolekcją w domu i nawet pożyczył jeden Melissie, aby czuła się bezpiecznie mieszkając sama. Mógł do tego dołączyć również krótki instruktaż, dodając w co najlepiej celować. I w jego głowie pojawiła się nagle wizja jego samego, próbującego trafić kijem w głowę Dereka.

\- To naprawdę był wypadek – powiedział uparcie.

\- Jasne – prychnął Scott.

\- Nasikałem na wasz stadion – dodał jeszcze.

Oczy McCalla zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki, a potem rzucił w niego swoją przepoconą koszulką, co było po prostu mocno niehigieniczne. Konwencja Genewska chyba zabraniała użycia broni biologicznej w walce, ale Scotta nie interesowały prawa człowieka ani tym bardziej międzynarodowe regulacje.

\- Nie zrobiłbyś tego! – krzyknął Scott.

\- Zrobiłbym – odparł i przewrócił oczami. – Ale Derek mi nie pozwolił – przyznał.

McCall wyglądał, jakby mu ulżyło.

ooo

Derek czekał na niego przed wyjściem z uczelni. Znowu miał zaciągniętą na twarz czapeczkę z daszkiem, która zapewne miała gwarantować mu nierozpoznawalność. Przynajmniej w dłoniach nie trzymał kwiatów. Każdy kto zajrzał do ich pokoju przez ostatnie cztery dni, pytał od kogo je dostali. I Stilesowi kończyła się już amunicja słowna.

Scott nazywał go laską, dopóki nie zostało mu przypomniane jak zapewniał Dereka o swojej heteroseksualności.

\- Nie masz dla mnie tym razem kwiatów? – spytał i tylko w połowie był to żart.

Pierwszy raz dostał coś podobnego. I kwiaty były po prostu miłe. Nawet jeśli Scott z niego kpił, a Allison miała niemal przyklejony do twarzy uśmieszek.

Kwiaty oznaczały, że Derek był dżentelmenem.

Mężczyzna otworzył usta, a potem je zamknął i zrobił jakąś dziwną minę, której Stiles nie potrafił rozgryźć. I jeszcze kilka dni temu przysięgałby, że Derek ma tylko kilka wyrazów twarzy, a główną ekspresyjną robotę wykonywały brwi. One jednak podejrzanie pozostały nieruchome, więc może o tej porze dnia po prostu spały.

\- O Boże, masz dla mnie kwiaty, prawda? – spytał, odgadując w lot skąd ta przedłużająca się cisza.

\- Cora stwierdziła, że skoro pierwsze ci się spodobały… - westchnął Derek. – Schowałem je do bagażnika, ale jeśli je chcesz… - urwał sugestywnie.

\- Wiesz, mógłbyś w końcu sam jakieś kupić – rzucił, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Derek uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko i trochę wrednie.

\- A co? Masz wrażenie, jakbyś umawiał się z moją siostrą? – zakpił Hale.

\- A pozwoliłaby mi nasikać na wasz stadion? – zainteresował się.

\- Przywiązałaby cię do masztu i wymalowała na twoim nagim ciele mój numer w kolorach drużyny – odparł Derek bez chwili wahania.

Stiles wydął usta.

\- To sporo agresji jak na kogoś, kto cały czas kupuje dla mnie kwiaty – stwierdził. – Ale już ją lubię. Podsunę to chłopakom z Atlanty. Gracie u nas teraz. Już widzę ten szpaler kibiców Metsów wokół naszego stadionu. To będzie piękny widok – rozmarzył się.

\- Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia czy teraz żartujesz – odparł Derek, patrząc na niego z lekkim przerażeniem.

ooo

Ich druga randka przebiegła bez incydentów. W zasadzie trzymali swoje długie kończyny przy sobie, ponieważ Derek utrzymywał, że wywrócili się poprzednio przez Stilesa, a nie jego krzywe nogi. Nie wierzył mu ani przez sekundę, ale ponieważ Scott groził mu uszkodzeniami ciała, starał się jak mógł uruchomić swoją delikatną stronę, co wcale nie było łatwe, kiedy na drodze do jego szczęścia stał drążek zmiany biegów w Camaro.

\- Kto wymyślił całowanie w samochodzie? – spytał, odrywając się od Dereka tylko na krótką chwilę.

\- Ty – odparł Hale.

\- Dlaczego mnie posłuchałeś? – jęknął niemal od razu. – Mam fatalne pomysły.

\- Chciałeś się całować. To był doskonały pomysł – odparł Derek. – Nie doceniasz się.

\- Może potrzebujesz większego samochodu – stwierdził Stiles.

\- Albo moglibyśmy jak normalni ludzie dokończyć spacer w parku i nie przekradać się do mojego samochodu, żeby dojść do drugiej bazy – rzucił Derek.

\- Masz jeszcze gorsze pomysły ode mnie – prychnął Stiles. – Poza tym myślałem, że dobiegacie do drugiej bazy. A czekaj… Mówisz o dochodzeniu jako o dochodzeniu czy _dochodzeniu_ , bo nie zauważyłem, żebyś…. – zaczął, ale Derek wsunął mu język do ust.

Tak nie zakneblował go jeszcze nikt, ale może dlatego okazało się to tak skuteczne. Gdyby jeszcze pieprzony drążek nie próbował przebić jego żeber, byłby w raju. Może faktycznie powinni byli zostać przy spacerze. Trzymali się za ręce. To też było miłe. Stiles jednak jakoś od 'miłe' przeszedł w tryb 'chcę cię teraz' i nie powinien mu się nikt dziwić. Derek faktycznie miał dla niego kwiaty. Zabrał go na spacer do parku, a potem trzymali się za ręce. Jeśli to miało tak wyglądać, Stiles nie zamierzał nawet protestować, gdyby ktoś nazwał go dziewczyną. Mógłby nawet założyć kieckę, jeśli Dereka kręciło takie coś. Może następnym razem czekały na niego czekoladki.

Derek cmoknął go delikatnie w usta, kończąc o wiele bardziej żarliwy pocałunek. I Stiles nie pamiętał w zasadzie o czym rozmawiali wcześniej.

\- Mógłbyś zacząć jeździć automatem – rzucił, ponieważ wtedy kwestia drążka zostałaby rozwiązana.

Derek prychnął, wyrażając swoje zdanie kompletnie i doskonale. Stiles nie miał nawet pojęcia jakim cudem wczytywał się w te wszystkie gesty, ale wydawały się tak oczywiste, kiedy poznał mężczyznę bliżej. I ten cholerny śmiech, który zawsze przychodził, niemal łamał mu serce za każdym razem.

\- Wiesz, co moglibyśmy zrobić, gdyby ten drążek nas nie rozdzielał? – spytał Stiles retorycznie.

Derek przełknął ciężej, zerkając na jego usta i klatkę piersiową. Najwyraźniej miał swoje wyobrażenia i Stiles z chęcią spotkałby się z nimi, gdyby aktualnie nie próbowano połamać mu żeber. Postanowił być jednak bohaterem i znosić to w milczeniu. Względnym. I z tym nic wspólnego nie miał fakt, że Scott był na punkcie Metsów zwariowany tak bardzo jak on czcił Bravesów. A mieszkali razem, więc musieli dojść do pewnego kompromisu, który zakładał nie uszkadzanie gwiazdy drużyny, nawet jeśli zamierzał wyczyniać z nim zbereźne rzeczy, o których McCall nie chciał słuchać.

\- Może faktycznie automatyczna skrzynia biegów nie jest najgorszym wyjściem – stwierdził Derek, kiedy jego argumenty dotarły do niego w końcu.

\- Ale jak będziesz zmieniał samochód, vany są ostatnio w modzie – podpowiedział Stiles, ponieważ im więcej miejsca tym lepiej.

Derek przewrócił oczami.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że mam w domu całkiem przyjemne łóżko, no nie? – spytał Hale.

\- Gdzie twoja żądza przygody? – zakpił Stiles, chociaż tekst o łóżku naprawdę do niego przemawiał.

Gdyby jeszcze było dostępne pod ręką, kiedy wracali z tego cholernego spaceru.

\- Gdybym chciał przygód, powiedziałbym Corze, że chciałeś nasikać na nasz stadion – odparł Derek.


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles wstał rano i dopiero w łazienkowym lustrze zauważył ślady po pisaku na ramieniu. Co gorsza tym razem nie spłynęło na niego żadne żenujące wspomnienie. Nie był pewien czy tak do końca jest z tego zadowolony. Miał całkiem słuszne podejrzenia, że odbył kolejną z dziwnych rozmów, o których chciałby zapomnieć. Teraz jednak, kiedy w jego głowie ziała pustka, miał wrażenie, że jego spacer z powrotem z łazienki do łóżka był pełen wstydu i niepewności. I naprawdę nie chciał przeprowadzać tej rozmowy.

\- Stiles? Co zrobiłeś? – spytał Scott na widok jego miny.

\- Nie wiesz może czy rozmawiałem w nocy z Derekiem? Pewnie nie zdarzyło się, że słyszałbyś cokolwiek? – zaczął nie kryjąc nawet nadziei.

McCall spojrzał na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami, a potem zerknął na jego pomalowaną rękę.

\- Może zacząłeś pisać po sobie z przyzwyczajenia – rzucił Scott niepewnie.

I pewnie próbował go pocieszać. Stiles jednak z westchnieniem sięgnął po komórkę, trochę zaskoczony, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że Derek do niego dzwonił. Mało tego – najwyraźniej połączenie wyszło od niego.

\- Cholera – jęknął.

\- Chyba nie oświadczyłeś się znowu Lydii? – spytał Scott. – Wiesz, że tego nie lubi. Szczególnie odkąd wie, że nawet nie śmigasz w tę stronę.

Jego komórka zawibrowała w dłoniach, zanim zdążył cokolwiek wyjaśnić. I odebrał, ponieważ i tak nie miał innego wyjścia.

\- Cześć tatku, co tam u ciebie? – spytał pozornie radosnym tonem, na który i tak by się nikt nie nabrał.

\- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi, że umawiasz się z Derekiem Hale'em?! – zagrzmiał jego ojciec.

Scott instynktownie wyprostował się na swoim łóżku.

\- Bo jest Metsem – jęknął Stiles.

I to nie było żadne wytłumaczenie, i jednocześnie jedyne, na które było go stać.

ooo

Nie zajęło mu długo zrozumienie, że w chwili, w której jego ojciec spotka Dereka, jego świat się skończy. Nie wiedział jakie będą rozmiary tej katastrofy, ale podejrzewał, że jego ojciec może chcieć adoptować Hale'a, a to doprowadziłoby do tego, że nie mogliby ze sobą sypiać. Nawet jeśli tylko na papierze byliby braćmi i nie łączyłoby ich wspólne DNA. Poza tym Derek Stilinski brzmiało idiotycznie.

\- Twój ojciec nie adoptuje Dereka – westchnął Scott.

\- Nie możesz być tego pewien – odparł, ponieważ w jego umyśle to miało sens. – Na pewno jednak będzie go lubił bardziej ode mnie – dodał.

Scott tym razem nie zaprzeczył, tracąc tym samym wszystkie przywileje związane z ich przyjaźnią, jak tytuł na facebooku i 'jedynka' w podręcznym wybieraniu na komórce. Stiles zamierzał załatwić to jeszcze dzisiaj. Musiał jednak zaplanować kolejne działania, wyprzedzając fakty. Należało się zabezpieczyć na każdą ewentualność i upewnić się, że adopcja dorosłych nie była legalna w ich kraju.

To byłoby okropne, gdyby nagle stali się braćmi. W rodzinie Stilinskich zamiast cudownej demokracji, która zapewniała im ciągłą wojnę, zapanowaliby Metsi. Nie mógł do tego dopuścić.

\- Zacznę kibicować Bravesom, jeśli cię to uspokoi – rzucił Scott, awansując z powrotem na jego brata.

\- Kocham cię – powiedział całkiem szczerze, a potem zerknął na swoje porysowane ramię.

Podobno twierdził, że Derek kazał zapisywać mu wszystko pisakiem, żeby nie zapomniał. A jego ojciec próbował go powstrzymać, ale przestał, kiedy usłyszał o jakiego Dereka chodziło.

\- Wiesz jak zmazać to ze skóry bez naruszania naskórka? – spytał McCalla. – Mam wrażenie, że jak jeszcze raz w tygodniu użyję pumeksu na mojej ręce to dokopię się do żył – rzucił.

Scott westchnął przeciągle.

ooo

\- Musimy jutro uprawiać seks – powiedział całkiem wyraźnie do słuchawki.

\- Mnie też miło cię słyszeć, Stiles – odparł Derek, a potem zaczął się śmiać.

Może faktycznie źle zaczął ich rozmowę, ale to chodziło mu po głowie przez cały dzień. I chociaż Scott uważał go za wariata, nie miał pojęcia jak bardzo jego ojciec kochał Metsów.

\- Nie chcę, żebyś był moim adoptowanym bratem – jęknął.

I tym razem w słuchawce zapadła cisza.

\- Uhm? – wyrwało się Derekowi.

\- Mój ojciec wie o tobie. Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego dzwonicie do mnie wtedy, kiedy śpię. Scott wytarł mi w ramieniu pięciocentymetrową dziurę i nawet nie mogłem przeczytać co tam nabazgrałem – poskarżył się.

\- Chcę kwiaty – rzucił Derek.

\- Co? – zdziwił się. – O co ci chodzi?

\- Myślałem, że znowu robimy to coś w stylu zaczynania w połowie – wyjaśnił Hale.

\- Huh – wyrwało mu się. – Jak przyniosę ci kwiaty, to oznacza seks?

\- Dlaczego miałbym nagle zostać twoim adoptowanym bratem? – spytał w zamian Derek.

\- Właśnie nie możesz do tego dopuścić. Sprawdziłem i w Nowym Jorku nie wolno adoptować dorosłych, jeśli się nie zgadzają. Odmawiam seksu, jeśli będziesz nosił nazwisko Stilinski – poinformował go Stiles.

\- Nie pozwolę się adoptować twojemu ojcu. A jak chciałby zmienić moje imię? – prychnął Derek. – Po moim trupie będę nosił to dziwne coś, co mój słownik cały czas poprawia. Chryste, twój ojciec zmieniłby mi imię? – spytał Derek i tym razem brzmiał na przerażonego.

Stiles nie miał co do tego najmniejszych wątpliwości.

\- Moment, a nie byłby zadowolony, gdybym oddał mu Laurę? – zastanowił się Derek.

\- Dobrze kombinujesz, młody Padawanie – rzucił Stiles. – Na pewno jest wiele żenujących imion z Europy Wschodniej, które są skrytym marzeniem mojego ojca.

Derek zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Jak trzyma się Scott? – spytał mężczyzna.

\- Chichocze jak mała dziewczynka od kilku minut – przyznał szczerze, spoglądając na przyjaciela, który wydawał się teraz czerwienić jak nastolatka, więc nadal znajdowali się po tej stronie z bardziej wewnętrznymi narządami płciowymi.

Chociaż nie. Stiles znał ogromną ilość dziewcząt, które nie chichotałyby na dźwięk głosu Dereka. Scott nie mieściłby się w skali.

\- Jest nabór do grupy dopingującej zawodników w przerwach – poinformował go Hale.

\- Scott nie jest już waszym fanem. Przechodzi na stronę Braves – odparł z pewną dozą dumy w głosie.

\- Wcale, że nie! – krzyknął McCall, próbując mu nagle wyrwać słuchawkę. – Jeśli nie dasz się adoptować, zostaję z wami! – dodał jeszcze głośniej, więc zapewne całe ich piętro już wiedziało.

Śmiech Dereka rozbrzmiał w telefonie i mógł sobie wyobrazić jego królicze zęby wychodzące na światło dzienne. Może miał głupkowaty wyraz twarzy, bo McCall przewrócił oczami, jakby sam nie zrobił z siebie idioty jeszcze kilka minut wcześniej. A Stiles musiał tygodniami znosić Scotta próbującego za pomocą wierszy wyrazić swoje oczarowanie osobą Allison. Istniała ograniczona ilość rymów, które mogła przeżyć ich przyjaźń. Otarli się prawie o interwencję.

Pomogła na szczęście sama Allison, która spytała Scotta wprost pewnego dnia dlaczego jej tak nienawidzi i podsyła jej same groźby.

\- Widzimy się jutro? – upewnił się Derek.

\- Tak. Wezmę kwiaty – odparł.

Derek prychnął, ale nie protestował.

Scott spojrzał na niego, unosząc brew w górę, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że nie tak powinien zakończyć tę rozmowę.

\- No co? Metsi mają jakieś zawołanie? – spytał i skrzywił się. – Nie chcę nawet wiedzieć. Do boju Braves! – krzyknął i oberwał poduszką prosto w głowę.


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles spodziewał się bardziej, że kiedy w końcu spotkają się na udeptanej ziemi, będzie to bardziej jak mecz towarzyski. Albo jedno z tych spotkań emitowanych w telewizji ogólnokrajowej, w którym udział brały gwiazdy. Nie miał pojęcia co Mets miałby robić na takim meczu, ale przytomnie zachował tę uwagę dla siebie. A raczej nie miał wielkiego wyboru, ponieważ stracił kwiaty w drzwiach, kiedy Derek przyparł do niego całym ciałem, nie biorąc jeńców. Powinien był z góry założyć, że Metsi będą grali nieczysto, zatem wsunął mężczyźnie język do ust, w tym czasie swoimi dłońmi anektując kolejne terytorium. Pośladki Dereka były dwoma twardymi półkulami i chciał pod niebiosa wychwalać Terry'ego Collinsa i jego diaboliczne treningi.

Nie miał pojęcia, którą bazę zaliczyli jeszcze w korytarzu, ale miał nadzieję wygrać ten mecz. I to niebawem.

\- Derek – wychrypiał.

\- Sypialnia, kwiaty, drzwi – odpowiedział mężczyzna, jakby zbierał całą drużynę swoich szarych komórek do ponownego uderzenia.

\- Niekoniecznie w tej kolejności – rzucił Stiles, ponieważ akurat w najlepszym interesie jego własnego teamu było dotrzeć do innego pomieszczenia niż kuchnia.

Z drugiej jednak strony Derek oszukiwał. Zmuszał go do gry na przestrzeni, której nie znał. Jego wyobraźnia nie miała kiedy zacząć działać, wychwytując mocne i słabe strony mieszkania. Seks na kuchennej ladzie mógł się okazać o wiele wygodniejszy. W końcu znajdowała się też niedaleko, więc może nie musieliby się przegrupowywać.

Na szczęście Derek był cudownym biegaczem i zdążył opanować sytuację z otwartymi drzwiami zanim Stiles na dobre złapał oddech. Pieprzeni Metsi byli o wiele za szybcy, ale na pewno nie zamierzał tego przyznać przy jednym z nich. Zatem przyssał się dłońmi do jedynej rzeczy, na którą zwracał uwagę, kiedy widział jednego z członków tej Cudownej Drużyny i zacisnął dłonie na pośladkach Dereka.

Hale prychnął.

\- Powiedziałem ci co jest dobrego w Metsach, ale ty nigdy nie powiedziałeś co jest dobrego w Bravesach – przypomniał sobie.

\- Podoba mi się jak polerujecie swoje kije baseballowe – rzucił Derek.

I Stiles nie wiedział dokładnie o co chodziło, ale drużyna jego szarych komórek rozpierzchła się momentalnie, zostawiając go z Metsem, który grał teraz kategorycznie nie czysto, spychając go do defensywy. Stiles miał tylko nadzieję, że podążają w kierunku sypialni, gdzie mógłby zmienić taktykę gry i przyszpilić przeciwnika do miękkiej pościeli. Chciał sprawdzić czy te krzywe nogi obwiną się wokół niego tak doskonale jak sądził.

O wiele za szybko pierwsza część spotkania zakończyła się. I chyba następowała wymiana koszulek, chociaż nigdy w życiu nie zamierzał tknąć stroju drużynowego Metsów. Derek zresztą nie podawał mu swoich ubrań. Skupił się bardziej na rozrzucaniu ich wokół. I może to też były zawody, ponieważ robił to w tempie błyskawicznym. Stiles nie pozostał wiele w tyle i kiedy zwarli się ponownie dysproporcja w ich umięśnieniu nie stanowiła problemu. Był w końcu podstępny i sarkastyczny, więc obwinął dłoń wokół penisa Dereka, poruszając ręką kilka razy, aż mężczyzna wzdychał w jego policzek. I popchnął go na łóżko, ponieważ Mets rozłożony na łopatki to Mets idealny.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że cały czas do siebie mówisz? – spytał Derek całkiem poważnie.

\- Uhm, to dlatego przestaliśmy się całować? – zdziwił się.

\- Yhym. I mam dla ciebie wiadomość. Nie ważne kto wygra teraz, proponuje rewanż – rzucił Hale, wypinając w jego stronę swój tyłek nieprzypadkowo, kiedy starał się wczołgać wyżej na łóżko. – Tylko tym razem po tym spotkaniu, pamiętaj jak wygląda moja twarz – dodał.

\- Jasne – powiedział półprzytomnie Stiles.

Niehonorowo było atakować od tyłu, ale przeciwnik ewidentnie na to liczył. I Stiles nie mógł tak po prostu zostawić całej niechronionej przestrzeni nadal nietkniętej. A chodziło przecież o tyłek Dereka Hale'a, który był jedyna pozytywną rzeczą na temat Metsów. Nie zwlekał zatem, ponieważ chwile wahania sprawiały, że całe cesarstwa upadały, a co gorsza Metsi wygrywali Word Series. Do tego nie powinno się nigdy więcej dopuścić. Pokazał więc Derekowi, że jest nienajgorszy w stałych fragmentach gry, ponieważ to przecież był fundament dobrego meczu. I Hale najwyraźniej doceniał, bo jego twarz schowana była w poduszkach. Nadal jednak słyszał te małe dźwięki potwierdzające wyższość Bravesów, które miały mu zapaść głęboko w pamięć. I kiedy w końcu zdecydował się, że należy podbić i zakończyć bawienie się z przeciwnikiem, miał wrażenie, że jednak nie rozplanował zbyt dobrze własnych sił. Jego własny penis był tak wrażliwy, że nakładanie prezerwatywy stało się problemem. Tyłek Dereka naprawdę był dziełem sztuki.

Wola walki w nim nie osłabła jednak. To do jasnej cholery był tylko Mets i nie powinien zachowywać się tak, jakby robił to pierwszy raz. Wsunął się zatem do ciasnego tyłka Dereka, stwierdzając jednak, że nie docenił również przeciwnika. Hale musiał to robić specjalnie, bo Stiles rozciągał go jeszcze kilka minut temu i wszystko było jedwabiście gładkie, i na pewno niezaciskające się tak podstępnie.

\- Derek – jęknął.

\- Rusz się – zażądał Hale.

Wbił się do końca, trochę zdezorientowany, ponieważ trenerzy przeciwników rzadko udzielali wskazówek swoim wrogom. Może to jednak nie była do końca tak dobra rada, bo wszystko spięło się w nim, więc w ramach zemsty ugryzł Dereka w ramię. Hale zacisnął swoje mięśnie na nim tylko bardziej i zaczął się ruszać na jego fiucie. I Stiles nie był do końca pewien kto kogo pieprzy. Nie wiedział nawet o jakiej bazie mówili, ale może Derek miał przewagę, bo znajdowali się na jego stadionie domowym. Gra na terenie przeciwnika zawsze była trudniejsza.

Zebrał się w sobie, przegrupowując siły i zmienił nawet zawodników, decydując, że należy się wyprostować i wbić ponownie ze wszystkim co miał, aby rozproszyć przeciwnika. I Derek wydał z siebie podejrzany odgłos sztywniejąc i oddając mu kompletnie prowadzenie. Stiles zatem nadał nowe tempo rozgrywce, starając się nie odpuszczać, chociaż jego mięśnie ud wołały o time break. Tłum jednak skandował, a raczej jeden powalony na kolana przeciwnik, który nagle stał się jego ogromnym fanem. I Stiles totalnie rozumiał jak to było zmieniać strony, bo nie widział nic bardziej cudownego niż Derek Hale i jego tyłek. Nawet spotkanie z Jimem Johnsonem nie mogło równać się tej chwili. I podejrzewał, że wygrana Braves w Word Series nie przyćmiłaby jego orgazmu, który zostawił go zszokowanego, spoconego i nadal z otwartymi ustami.

Drużyna Mets zaskakująco ten jeden raz zgadzała się z jego poglądami na tę wyczerpującą rozgrywkę i najwyraźniej mieli spocząć ramię w ramię na murawie, dysząc niemożliwie głośno.

Prezerwatywa kleiła się do niego, ale nie była na pewno gorsza niż mokra plama, którą Derek zostawił pod sobą. Mieli się do niej przykleić jeszcze tej samej nocy – czuł to wyraźnie. Z jego szczęściem zapewne Hale odrywając swoje włosy łonowe od pościeli, uszkodzi sobie coś i jego ojciec wydziedziczy go. Wtedy jednak adoptując Dereka nie sprawiłby, że byliby braćmi. Seks byłby nadal możliwy.

\- Krótka przerwa i rewanż? – spytał Derek.

\- Podoba mi się ta propozycja. Idę spać, ale w razie czego skontaktuj się z moim agentem – powiedział, sugestywnie patrząc na swojego wyczerpanego fiuta.

Derek zaczął się śmiać tak cudownie głośno. I kiedy Stiles zasypiał, ten jeden raz nie bał się, że obudzi się z ramieniem porysowanym pisakiem.


End file.
